danceacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Tickle
'''Benjamin "Ben" Tickle '''is a first-year student at the Academy who gets moved up to second year and becomes friends with Christian and Sammy. Ben is portrayed as a very outgoing, goofy, happy-go-lucky guy, capable of cheering up anyone. He is also shown to be a caring and loyal Pas de Deux partner and friend to Tara, as Saskia continues to attack and sabotage her. He tells Kat that most girls don't like him because they say he's annoying. It was revealed in the middle of Season 2 that he had leukaemia as a child, but he is now in remision. Character History In Dreamlife, he is one of the students who comes to the underground hip hop class taught by Christian. In Faux Pas De Deux, Christian, Sammy, and Tara are put off by Ben's tendency to say the first thing that comes into his mind... no matter how blunt or insensitive it sounds. After Sammy explains to him that using the word "gay" with a derogatory connotation is offensive, he makes Sammy and Christian a batch of rainbow cupcakes to apologize, thinking they are a homosexual couple. Afterwards, Abigail complains to Grace that Tara has the best pas de deux partner (Christian), so Grace talks to her godmother, Miss Raine, and gets her to rearrange the couples: Abigail and Christian, Grace and Sammy, and Tara and Ben. Though Tara and Ben get off to a rocky start, the episode "Connectivity" shows them becoming friends and working well together on their contemporary pas de deux. Ben finds Tara a four-leaf clover (stuck together with chewing gum), and Tara gets Ben to start wearing deodorant. In The Break, Ben joins Christian and Sammy on their boys night out to celebrate the end of exams. He pretends to have a tattoo to impress Kat, but she tells him she has feelings for someone else. In Breaking Pointe, Ben is concerned for Tara when Saskia pushes her too far and breaks her back on purpose. Although Ben is shown to have a crush on Kat at first, he ends up truly falling for Tara. In The Nationals, Ben kisses Tara to prove that he's not "harmless." Although she originally said he was too goofy and nice, after their kiss she develops a crush on him and tries to plan a double date with Christian and Kat, which ends with her and Ben bicycling into the harbor. Ben tries to tell her the kiss was not a kiss but a point he was trying to make; however, Tara continues to have feelings for him, bringing up the memory of him telling her he only kissed people if it means something. In The Ladder Theory, Ben first asks Tara to the beach as a tactic to psych out Christian before the Prix contemporary performances. When Tara says she's ready to date, Ben intially tells her that he considers her on the friend ladder, not the girlfriend ladder, and you can't cross ladders. However, after spending time together, he begins to realize he has feelings for her too. When Tara wishes him luck, he takes her hand, and while he watches her perform he wears a big smile. Christian is clearly jealous of Ben's interest in Tara, and he tells her that Ben is "suddenly all over her" only because he's trying to mess with his head. After Tara's contemporary performance, Ben tells her that if it may be possible to cross ladders, if you could just lean over. He leans in and kisses her, which Christian sees. After Tara sees that Christian was watching their kiss she asks Ben if he did it to mess Christian up, to which he admits that the beach invitation was a tactic. Although he genuinely likes Tara now, she says her crush is over, thinking he was only using her to mess with Christian. In the episode right before Prix De Fonteyn Ben asks Christian for advice on how to get Tara after failing by dressing up in her bra and tutu. Christian tells him that Tara is a special girl and he needs to do something special to win her affection. Ben remembers how she wanted to go to Russia so she could ice skate and wear furry hats. So, at the end he takes her to the beach where an ice skating rink is there for her and her friends to use for the day. She soon falls for him again as they skate togeather and kiss on the ice. This leads to Kat dumping Christian, out of realization that Christian is still in love and Tara. Now Ben and Tara are boyfriend and girlfriend and very happy togeather according to the last seen episode, but Christian is in a jealous storm Relationships Tara Webster At first, Tara didn't really like Ben. The two were assigned as Pas de Deux partners, and Ben was alway being obnoxious by licking his hands before lifting her up, and never wearing deoderant. After his obnoxious phase settles down, both of them become friends. After Tara is fully over Christian, she wants to start crushing so her horoscope will work in her favor. Ollie suggests that she start crushing on Ben, but she says that he's "too goofy and harmless." To retaliate, Ben kisses her and Tara develops feelings for Ben. She sets up a double date with Kat and Christian which ends up with Ben and Tara riding their bike into the harbour and them pulling seaweed off each other angrily. To psych Christian out, Ben asks Tara to go on a date with him during the Prix de Fonteyn Nationals. Tara asks Ben out, but he states that she's on the "friend ladder" and that is was impossible to cross to the "girlfriend ladder." At the nationals, Christian tells Tara that Ben only asked her out to make him uncomfortable. After Tara's dance, Ben tries to kiss her, but is rejected and confronted about how she doesn't want to be played. He admits to asking her out as a "strategic" move, but he really has feeling for her now. Tara doesn't beleive him and walks away. Ben then goes out of his way to show public displays of affection to Tara so she would date him. Tara forgives him, but she doesn't want to get together with him. Afterwards, Ben arranges the group to go ice skating, but Tara is skeptic about it. She enjoys her time skating with Ben, and they both fall and kiss. By the next episodes, they're dating. all though after their friend Sammy's death, the two were both in mourning and were "technically still together", though Tara said that she didn't match Ben's happy personality anymore. By the end of " The Prix de Fonteyn " Ben says Tara can break up with him or avoid him, but he'll always be waiting, because she can't see it, but they are good for each other. Kat Karamakov The first time meeting Kat, Ben suggests that she should be added to the group, but he doesn't really know all about her yet and develops a crush on her. He tries to do things so Kat will like him, but it doesn't work, as she explains she has feeling for someone else (Christian). Kat described him as a puppy, and when the puppy gets too annoying, you have to gently push the puppy away. Ben admitted that most girls don't like him because he's annoying. When she starts dating Christian, he loses his feelings for Kat, and the two become good friends. Sammy Lieberman Sammy first meets Ben during a freestyle hip-hop session outside the Academy that is broken up by Miss Raine. They are seen dancing alongside when Christian decides to hold a hip-hop class. Ben starts second year at the Academy and he tries to be best mates with him and Christian, but first impressions aren't going so well. Ben nicknames himself the "Benster," completely being irrelevant to the guys. Ben throws a party where no one shows up, but it is shown that Sammy apologises. Later, Sammy confronts Ben about his gay remarks and his obnoxiousness which ends up with Ben baking rainbow cupcakes for Sammy and Christian, assuming that they are an undercover gay couple. After the little incident, Ben goes into Sammy's room to apologise and Sammy ends up performing oral sex on Ben, and he accidentally cums in his eye. This causes Ben and Sammy to avoid each other for a lot of the series. During the end of the series Ben and Sammy become good friends. When Sammy dies, Ben is shown crying at his memorial on the beach. Ben also showcases the performace that Sammy was going to perform at the Prix de Fonteyn alongside with the group. Christian Reed Ben and Christian meet during a free styple hip-hop session outside the Academy that is broken up by Miss Raine. Ben goes to Christian's hip-hop class. Ben starts second year at the Academy and tries to be mates with him and Sammy. As seen by facial expressions, Christian is really annoyed of Ben. He doesn't show up at Ben's party at all. When Ben makes the rainbow cupcakes for Christian and Sammy because of what Sammy told him, Christian was so confused for Ben thinking that Sammy and him were actually dating. After the little shape-up, Ben and Christian becomes friends. During the nationals for the Prix de Fonteyn, Ben makes Christian uncomfortable by asking Tara out on a date to the beach. Jealousy from Christian is noticeable. After Christian and Kat break up, Christian wants to tell Tara that he still loves her, but Sammy tries to stop him because Christian is friends with Ben. It's assumed that both Ben and Christian are still good friends. Abigail Armstrong Abigail and Ben don't actually interract at all unless they are both hanging out with the group. Grace Whitney Ben and Grace don't really have a friendship, but when the whole class has to do solos on their past, Grace talks Ben out of doing the solo on his cancer survival. Trivia: *Before dating Tara Webster, Ben never had a proper girlfriend before (long term). His longest relationship was a day. *Ben was selected into the Academy along with Tara and the others but he couldn't join them as a result of his doctor's suggestion. Hence he joined this year, but was soon transferred to the 2nd year batch as he was at a much higher standard. Quotes *"Have you always walked funny or did ballet make you that way?" *"You know that kiss meant nothing, right?" *"Well, the ladders would have to be really close, and you could just lean over... or I could." *"I made you rainbow cupcakes." *"Ow, my lips! They're burning!" Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Season Two Category:Characters Category:Season Three